1. Field
Embodiments of the invention are directed to a network security system that visually displays network security alerts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network security systems rely on the ability to screen and monitor network traffic in order to identify unauthorized or malicious activity that may be considered harmful. In particular, network security systems seek to identify unwanted system usage while the usage is occurring or is about to occur so that appropriate action may be taken in response to the usage. The system can include computers, networks, or any combination thereof. In addition to identifying unwanted system usage, network security systems may record information about the unwanted system usage, attempt to prevent/stop the unwanted system usage, and/or report the unwanted system usage to appropriate personnel.